


Coming Clean

by lauz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauz/pseuds/lauz
Summary: Isaac tells Scott he has feelings for him.





	Coming Clean

Isaac wasn't stupid, no, not at all. In fact, he was actually quite smart, despite his grades in chemistry. (But hey, who was actually passing that class? No one. Apart from maybe Danny, Stiles and Lydia) not that it mattered right now anyway, Isaac was too busy trying to wrap his head around Scott McCall. Slightly dim, puppy resembling, lacrosse captain Scott McCall, who had him questioning more than his own intelligence.

Scott McCall was an enigma, that was the only word Isaac could think of to describe him. An enigma. Scott McCall was a riddle, a walking contradiction, a paradox within himself. There were many things about him that Isaac couldn't understand, for example: Scott didn't particularly like Derek, yet he helps him out when he needs it, “because we’re brother’s regardless” Scott says when Isaac asked, he helps everyone when he didn't need too. They weren't his responsibility but he still believed he could help them.

The thing about Isaac Lahey is that he is a nobody and no one really cared about him. He was just some creepy kid who dug graves and got average grades, nothing special. Even after 'the bite' he didn't really gain a rung on the social ladder - except maybe a few freshman's being afraid of him. Everyone still avoided him and he was still as invisible as ever.

Then Scott McCall (of all people) came along, Scott McCall who could barely control his own werewolf instincts on a full moon wanted to help Isaac, wanted him to be safe and in control of his powers.

Scott McCall; the confused, loved up puppy, who showed him how to take away pain and freaking cries about it, who tries to see everyone in their best possible light, who doesn't know what the hell he's doing most of the time. Scott McCall who gave him one reason to stay when there was a million to run.

Isaac finds himself outside Scott's house, he stands on the front lawn looking up at the bedroom window. Isaac could smell him, he was in the shower, probably attempting to wash off everything that happened that night. Isaac sniffed again smelling Stiles' unusual scent of cinnamon, he strained his ears and hearing his soft snores.

A part of Isaac wanted to climb up to Scott's room and tell him everything. The other part wanted to run back to Derek and Peter and bury his feelings deep down. Isaac turned on his heel, ready to leave when he hears Scott whisper his name. He froze, turning back to Scott's house.

"You can come up, y'know. Stiles and my mom are asleep," Scott's voice rings clearly in his ears.

"Uh, okay. If you're sure." Isaac agrees, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach.

Isaac used his claws to help him scale a tree in Scott's yard and jump to the window sill, he managed it with ease. A small smirk of achievement graced his lips as he stepped onto Scott's bed through the window, (carefully, might he add) so he didn't main or wake a sleeping Stiles.

Scott emerged from the steamy bathroom attached to his room, with nothing but a towel clad loosely around his waist. Isaac averts his eyes awkwardly to the floor, playing with his feet in a childlike manner.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked seriously, rubbing his hair with another towel.

"I guess so yeah, I'm used to near death encounters." Isaac tried to pass it off as a joke but Scott just frowns at him.

"I'm so sorry you got dragged into this, you don't deserve it. None of you do," Scott sighs, sitting down next to Isaac.

“Neither do you Scott,” Isaac says barely above a whisper, still looking awkwardly to the floor.

The pungent odour of Scott's freshly showered skin was making Isaac's skin crawl, in all the best ways possible. He tried to ignore it by scrunching up his nose and turning away, Scott giggled (fucking giggled).

"What? Do I smell of wet dog or something?" Scott joked elbowing Isaac’s ribs gently.

"No, more like... peaches." Isaac concluded, making eye contact with him for the first time.

"Oh."

Isaac nodded, quickly turning away from Scott again, hiding the blush creeping up onto his cheeks. Scott leaned in, Isaac's eyes wide and confused. Scott sniffed a few times, smiling.

"You smell like... Pumpkin lattes, y'know those coffee drinks the coffee-shops make in the fall?" Scott said simply, taking Isaac's arm and snuffling it.

"I don't even like pumpkins." Isaac frowned still eyeing Scott, who was getting incredibly close to his neck.

"How can you not like pumpkins? They're awesome, I like pumpkin lattes." Scott inhales his scent from under Isaac's neck, his hot breath tickling the pale skin.

"They're too big and orange." Isaac whimpers, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

Scott looked up at Isaac, his blue eyes so deep and wonderful Scott wanted to drown in them. Scott's lips were almost touching Isaac's neck, hovering centimetres away, his breathing soft and steady against him, the opposite of Isaac’s.

Stiles moved from deep under Scott's covers, mumbling incoherent profanities as he surfaced.

"Just freakin' fuck already, oh my god." He snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Stil-"

"Shut up Scott, I'm taking this pillow because it's comfy and I love it and then I'm going to the other room to sleep and you and your pumpkin smelling werewolf boy toy over here are gonna get it on. Okay? Okay, don't be too loud." Stiles quipps, irritated as he leaves.

Scott threw himself back on his bed, laughing heartily. It was like music to Isaac's ears, he hadn't heard Scott laugh like that since...well, ever really. It was a beautiful sound, to say the least. When Scott managed to regain his composure, he patted the empty space next to him.

Isaac toes off his shoes and crawls up to him, curling into the warm patch where Stiles had just been. Scott shuffled closer to Isaac, his ear over his heart. Scott heard it thud wildly against his rib cage, it didn't thud like Allison's. It thudded like Isaac.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asks softly, his long nimble fingers running through Scott's damp hair, twirling the ends.

"I could ask you the same question." Scott chuckles, tracing the patterns on Isaac's shirt.

Isaac sighs, he was content like this. He could tell by the steady drum of Scott's heart he was too (despite Stiles' outburst). Isaac pulls the smaller boy closer, nuzzling his hair. It still smelled of peaches.

"Isaac?" Scott wonders aloud, "Can I kiss you?"

Nodding, Isaac pulls away from Scott's hair, looking down at him. Isaac melted into his brown eyes, they’re like melted chocolate holding such a puppy like resemblance. They were so innocent and pure, much like Scott.

Scott lifted his head off of Isaac’s chest slowly closing the space between them, Isaac's heart drummed against his chest so hard he could feel it in his throat and hear it beating in his ears, almost certain Scott can feel it too.

Kissing Scott was unlike anything Isaac had ever experienced, sure he'd kissed people before (even gone a little further with Erica that one time out of boredom) but nothing like Scott, he’s soft and gentle. Caring, almost. Wait, no. Definitely caring.

It was a little tense and awkward to begin with, much like everyone's first kiss with someone. But they grew into it, it wasn’t rushed or rough, it’s soft and sweet. Isaac could have stayed there forever, kissing Scott like that.

"Mmm, you're a good kisser." Scott mumbles his eyes half shut, smiling against Isaac's mouth.

Isaac grinned, the sides of his eyes crinkling happily, Scott mumbled something about the crinkles and giggled. Isaac pecked Scott's lips, rubbing his nose with his own. Eskimo kisses were one of Isaac's favourite things, not that he'd admit that to anyone, ever.

"I ne-need to tell you something." Isaac stumbles softly, a hand resting gently on Scott’s cheek.  

"What’s up?" Scott sighs, his free hand finding its way over Isaac's.

"I've been having all these feelings toward you lately, romantic feelings. I think." Isaac avoids Scott’s eye, his face heating up.

Scott looks at him beaming excitedly, he pulls Isaac's face to his and kisses him gently. Scott's tongue swipes his lip, prying Isaac's mouth open as carefully as he can. Scott dips his tongue in Isaac's mouth, tasting everything. Isaac's tongue laps back at Scott's hungrily, tasting as much of him as he can. Scott tugged the soft curls behind the younger boy’s ear, making him gasp into his mouth. Scott giggles, still smiling against his mouth.

"I like you too." Scott's eyes lit up, Isaac could feel his wolf howl happily inside of him.

Scott grins nosing Isaac's neck softly, kissing and nibbling. Isaac breaths out heavily, blunt nails digging into Scott's skull. Scott's tongue glides over the soft skin on Isaac's neck, his pulse speeding up in Scott's ears, spurring him on more. Isaac whimpers Scott's name in his ear, nuzzling his nose in his sodden hair.

Scott's lips trail down Isaac's neck to his collarbone, his warm hands running up his shirt feeling everything he possibly could. Isaac let out a soft noise of approval, baring more of his neck so Scott could get a better angle.

The smaller boy pressed his nose to the taller boy's neck, sniffing eagerly and letting out an appreciative whine. Isaac angles his neck so he could bare as much of it as possible to Scott, a form of submission. Scott licked the skin, in long broad strokes. Isaac whimpered, tugging Scott's hair softly.

"Sc-Scott..." Isaac tries.

"What is it?" Scott smiled against his neck, still nibbling the delicate skin.

"I've never - I've never..." Isaac mumbled hiding his face in Scott's shoulder. "Only - only Erica. Kinda."

Scott chuckles softly pressing his lips to the taller boy’s hair, his hands riding his shirt up. Isaac inhales sharply when Scott scratches his hips with his nails, leaving red marks.

"We don't have to do anything you’re not okay with," Scott reassured, kissing his lips quickly.

"May-maybe not fully? I don't know, just please don't put your dick in my ass tonight." Isaac said seriously, Scott couldn't contain his laughter.

"I'm - I'm not gonna - gonna put my dick anywhere it - it's not - not welcome, 'Sac." Scott laughed, tears pricking the side of his eyes.

Isaac started to laugh too, "I'm serious Scott!"

"I know, nothing needs to happen that you're uncomfortable with. I promise,” Scott swears, pressing a quick kiss to Isaac.

Isaac nods as his cheeks flush, he hides his face in Scott's neck, "Okay."

Scott moves to straddle Isaac, his hands slipping up his t-shirt, “I’d like to taste you.”

Isaac looked up at him, eyes wide as his dick starts to strain against the confines of his underwear and jeans, his mouth is dry as he manages to whisper out, “I think I would like that too.”

The other boy nods, peeling off Isaac’s shirt and dropping it onto the bedroom floor. Isaac’s burning red hot as Scott starts to work on the buttons of his jeans, he slides them down with ease giving Isaac’s dick a small amount of release from the pressure. He can’t help but watch Scott’s every move carefully, he watches him palm his dick through grey boxers as a small bead of pre-cum dots the fabric. Isaac’s throat betrays him as he lets out a little whine, Scott’s eyes shoot up to Isaac’s and he nods.

“Please keep touching me,” Isaac breathes out, “Don’t stop – please…”

Scott quirks an eyebrow at him before lowering to kiss his hips, licking a strip up to his stomach. Isaac puffs out quick breaths, wishing Scott would stop teasing him. He runs his hands into the other boy’s hair, trying to gently push him down to his throbbing dick.

“Patience ‘Sac,” Scott mumbles coyly, dipping a hand into Isaac’s boxers.

He pumps his dick a few times, slicking it up with milky white pre-cum that’s spilling eagerly from the tip. Isaac tries to rut his hips up and into Scott’s hand, but he holds him down with another as he lowers his boxers down his hips. Isaac whimpers, feeling his dick free of fabric, it’s hot and thick against his thigh, Scott sinks down to lick a small broad stroke up the head of Isaac’s dick. He gasps, groaning as he squirms under Scott.

“Please Scott,” He begs, “Stop – Stop teasin’.”

Scott smirks, taking the other boy fully into his mouth and bobbing up and down. He works up a rhythm quickly, jerking his dick in time with his mouth. Isaac’s moaning under him, thrusting upwards trying to get as much of himself into Scott’s pretty mouth as possible.

He hollows his cheeks around Isaac, he tugs on Scott’s still damp hair.

“You taste so good, Isaac,” Scott mewls looking up at him as he licks the side of his dick.

Isaac takes a mental picture of this moment, Scott’s lips ruby red from blowing him covered in spit and cum, damp hair sticking out on end, his eyes blown out in a mixture between arousal and pleasure. I did that, Isaac thinks to himself, he bites his lip feeling his aching dick twitch in Scott’s hand.

“Sco – Scott, please, I wanna, please…” Isaac all but sobs as Scott teases his head, licking over the slit.

“What is it?” Scott coos, bobbing his head a few more times, “You want to cum?”

Isaac nods frantically, “P-please.”  

“Can I try something?” Scott breathes towering over Isaac, one hand on the towel around his waist.

“Of course,” Isaac leans up to kiss him open mouthed, it’s filthy when Scott licks into his mouth. Isaac can taste his own pre-cum on Scott’s tongue, he whines biting into the other boy’s lip.

Scott pulls back, letting the towel drop from his waist and Isaac can’t help but stare at his dick twitching against his skin, it was leaking too. Isaac’s eyes trail up from his dick to the muscles on his stomach, a blush paints his cheek as he reaches Scott’s eyes. He’s smirking down at Isaac, he repositions himself so his dick’s in line with Isaac’s and rolls his hips down to rub their dicks together. There’s a jolt of electricity through Isaac’s dick, making him quiver.

He grabs Scott by the shoulders pulling him down to kiss him sloppily, their dicks meeting in perfect sync making them both moan into each other.

“I don’t think I’m going to last ‘Sac,” Scott’s mouth is slack as he grinds down shakily, “Fuck, I’m going to cum. Isaac, I’m going to cum.”

Scott whimpers into Isaac’s mouth before releasing between their bodies, Isaac’s in awe as Scott as he jacks his dick. He’s so close too, the feeling pooling in the bottom of his stomach, his muscles clench as Scott flicks over the slit with his thumb. There’s so much pressure built up in Isaac, he thinks he might die. Scott leans down to flick his tongue over Isaac’s head and that’s it, he cums with a shudder spilling all over Scott’s hand.

Scott basically flops himself on top of Isaac, humming against his neck happily, “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” Isaac nods trying to steady himself and his breathing, running his fingertips up Scott’s back, “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me ‘Sac,” Scott giggles, “But thank you too. How ‘bout I get this mess cleaned up and we get some sleep?”

Isaac blushes, “I can take the floor or the couch. Whatever’s easiest.”

“I mean, I was kinda hoping we could sleep in my bed together…” Scott mumbles, not quite reaching Isaac’s gaze.

“That – That’d be okay too,” Isaac smiles gently.

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written anything in about three years and I've had this sitting in multiple WIP folders since 2014 and I haven't watched Teen Wolf since then too so, go easy on me please.


End file.
